Debuffs/Effects
Invincible Gained at start of war; or upon respawn. Wears off after 10 seconds or by using a skill Slow Reduces Player speed by a certain %, amount varies on the skill used. Skills that Cause Slow: Cold Bolt , Cold Wave , Blizzard Caress , Spider Web , Leg Break , Earth Stamper , Ice Bind Root A status effect that prevents a player from moving. Wears off after a certain amount of time or getting hit by a player. Skills that cause root: Ice Javelin , Blizzard Caress , Blizzard Breath '' Gravity An effect caused by a skill that slows down all enemies in a selected area as long they are in there until they move out of the skill or until it wears off ''Skills that cause Gravity: Gravity Field '' Burn A status effect that deals damage of time. The player that is burned can be seen with flames on them. The amount of DoT caused depends on the skill used. ''Skills that cause Burn: Fire , Fire Lance , Spark Flare , Hellfire , Blaze Slash , Blaze Shot , Raidant Shield , Flame Breath '' Poison A status effect that causes damage over time. Effect depends on the skill used. ''Skills that cause Poisoning: Poison Shot , Viper's Bite , Poison Blow '' Knockback An effect that causes a player to cancel their immediate move and is blown back. ''Skills that cause knockback: Crumble Storm , Slam Attack , Piercing Shot , Thunderbolt , Cold Wave , Intense Fire , Big Step , Impact Claw '' Knockdown/Trip An effect can that knock a player down and enables them to take damage while down. Or when a skill knocks a player down and can still get hit while down. Theoretically this can applies to any skill so long as the enemy is hit by the center of the skill. ''Known skills that cause this effect: Downdrive , Blaze Arrow , Arrow Rain and theoretically every other skill No PC bonus is granted for this effect but only downdrive gives a PC bonus of 50 for each it hits a target successfully '' Stun A status effect prevents a player from moving or using a skill. Duration of stun depends on the level of Shield Bash. ''Skills that cause Stun: Shield Bash '' Resistance Up An effect that increases a player's resistance Skills that cause Resistance Up: Reinforce Guard , Wolf Style ''Note: This is not the effect icon displayed on the bottom right Casting Allows a player to use higher level magic skills. Skills that cause Casting: Casting/Chant Embolden Grants a player superarmor for a certain amount of time ''Skills that cause embolden effect: Embolden '' Disarm A skill effect that causes players to be unable to skills for a certain amount of time. ''Skills that cause Disarm: Arm Break '' Blind A skill that cuts off player vision for a certain amount of time. ''Skills that cause Blind: Void Darkness , Dark Mist '' Guardbreak A status effect that lowers a player's resistance for a certain amount of time. Amount reduced depends on level of Guard Break. ''Skills that cause Guardbreak: Guard Break '' Pw Down A status that will lower PW for a certain amount of time. Effect depends on level of Power Break Skills that cause PW down: Power Break Oil A status that causes a player to take more damage from a fire-based attack. Effect wears off after time passes or the player is hit by a fire attack. Skills that cause Oil: Oil Shot Acid A status effect that lowers a player's attack by % for a certain amount of time. Effect depends on the level of Acid Shot ''Skills that cause Acid: Acid Shot '' Dizzy A status effect that prevents scouts from hiding Skills that cause Dizzy: Dizzy Flash Gleam A status effect that allow allies see around them while blinded ''Skills that cause Gleam: Dizzy Flash '' Keen Sense Skills that cause Keen Sense: Keen Sense Category:Debuff Category:Effect Category:Status